


I'm Going To Have Fun With This

by barryolivers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff ?, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Meh, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryolivers/pseuds/barryolivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d found out by accident, really. Jackson had pissed him off, so he’d whispered under his breath. Of course, Jackson, being the cocky shit he was, had challenged him to whisper it into his ear. And Stiles, not backing down from a challenge, had done so. Not really expecting the staggered breath that had escaped from Jackson’s lip. The breath he knew so well. Stiles had smirked, any anger fizzling away, and nipped at his ear as he whispered:</p>
<p>"I’m going to have fun with this."</p>
<p>And he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Going To Have Fun With This

He’d found out by accident, really. Jackson had pissed him off, so he’d whispered under his breath. Of course, Jackson, being the cocky shit he was, had challenged him to whisper it into his ear. And Stiles, not backing down from a challenge, had done so. Not really expecting the staggered breath that had escaped from Jackson’s lip. The breath he knew so well. Stiles had smirked, any anger fizzling away, and nipped at his ear as he whispered:

"I’m going to have fun with this."

And he had.

 

In biology. When the class was quiet, Stiles would lean over to Jackson, and whisper in his ear. Jackson had shot him a glare, but Stiles could see his cheeks were rosier than usual. 

At lunch. Stiles had breezed past, slowing slightly near Jackson, bending down and whispering in his ear. Jackson has excused himself. 

 

Oh yes. Stiles had had fun. Until after practice. 

After everyone had left, save for Stiles and Jackson, Stiles leant towards Jackson’s ear, but before he could say anything, Jackson grabbed his shirt, and slammed him against the wall. 

"Do you know what you’ve been doing to me all day?" He growled, trailing aggressive kisses down Stiles’ neck. 

Stiles moaned softly. “Nmmph. Small idea.” He whispered, knowing he was close to Jackson’s ear. 

Jackson shivered, not halting the attack on Stiles’ neck. “Gonna have to give you a taste of your own medicine, Stilinski.” He trailed the kisses along Stiles’ jaw, lips hovering over Stiles’ an inch of movement from either, and they would brush. 

"Really?" Stiles breathed, lips brushing against Jackson’s with the beginning and the end of the word. 

Jackson grabbed Stiles’ hand and pinned them above his head, and dropped his head to nip at Stiles’ collarbones. “You know it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt I got on tumblr. Follow me there! (smoothinski)


End file.
